4 Vidas en una sola
by Sei-LaRouss
Summary: Hydron, Azrael, Sachiel y Edén... ¿Quien es quien y cuando es? Nadie mas que Shadow y Lync pueden responder a esta pregunta, sin duda alguna, era mas fácil saber quien era quien con solo ver como trataban a Shadow... Ahh... Shadow... ¿Como te va con esta múltiple vida?... -Mal... Muy mal...-
1. El Primero: ¿?

**Disclaimer: Bakugan no me pertenece en lo mas mínimo.**

* * *

_Miraba como sus manos se encontraban descansando en las blancas sabanas que lo cubrían, su mirada yacía perdida en sus inexistes movimientos. A lo lejos, ¿Podía oír algo a lo lejos?... Tal vez si, tal vez no… Su mirada se alzaba de vez en cuando, solo podía ver todo blanco, y dos figuras fuera de la habitación… Bueno… Eran sombras… ¿De quiénes eran?... No lo sabía… Aunque una de ellas le era demasiado familiar…_

* * *

_-¡¿Qué!? ¿Te vas a ir?-Exclamo un joven rubio de cabellos ondulados y ojos purpuras_

_-Amm… ¿Si?-respondió otro joven de cabellos blancos, un poco avergonzado- ¡Pero…!_

_-¡Ningún pero!- grito el joven de cabellos rubios, con lágrimas en los ojos- ¡Me vas a abandonar! ¿¡Verdad!? ¡Tú también me dejas!_

_Hydron Vestal, el joven de cabellos dorados, sabía de antemano que su mejor amigo, Shadow, había sido inscrito en un centro de estudios distinto al propio… Sabía que no había sido decisión el propio Shadow, más bien, había sido obligado por parte de su padre –que en si ya no tenía derecho a opinar de nada- pero… Pero… No podía evitar echarle la culpa… No quería quedarse solo, Lync no estaba… Y sabía de antemano que Lync no iba a volver aunque algo grave le pasara… A fin de cuentas sería difícil que se enterara…_

_-Hydron…-_

_-¡No me llamo Hydron!-exclamo el rubio, que de manera inmediata salió corriendo de aquel lugar sin siquiera mirar atrás…_

_¿Dónde se encontraban? Oh si, cierto, se encontraban en su actual centro de estudios, no recordaba exactamente cuál era, ni donde estaba, no recordaba mucho de aquella ocasión… Solo… Que corrió, corrió, subió escaleras, escucho los gritos de Shadow… Y salto… Si, salto desde el tercer piso –uno antes de la azotea- y… Cayo._

* * *

-Shadow… ¿Me quieres?-Hydron Vestal, con vendas en la cabeza, sonreía mientras miraba a Shadow intentando hacer un pikachu con una hoja de papel

-Sí, y mucho, mucho, mucho-Respondió el de cabellos blancos con una sonrisa divertida.

Era horrible, su vida era un asco, Lync le había dicho que algún día su vida –antes de casarse- sería un asco, y justo en ese momento la vida le estaba siendo un asco total, pero no le importaba, más bien, prefería ignorar aquello y simplemente seguir con su supuesta "vida"… Aun así tampoco podía decir que odiaba su situación.

Hydron vestal… Bueno, ambos eran amigos, probablemente dentro de poco tiempo –según Zenoheld y las predicciones de cierto niño de cabellos rosas- algo más, sufría, lamentablemente, de algo a lo que ellos llamaban "TDPM" que se podía describir como un "Trastorno De Personalidad Múltiple"

Si, el de cabellos rubios y 1 año menor que el, sufría lamentablemente de trastornos de personalidad, para ser más exactos, eran en su totalidad 4 personalidades, de las cuales solo 3 tenían la ¿fuerza? Suficiente para seguir viviendo… Si… Solo una de ellas era capaz de recordar los sucesos de aquel día, y era obvio que ninguna de las otras 3 tenía la más mínima intención de intentar recordar algo, más bien, tenían una excelente vida sin saber nada de nada.

-Shadow~… ¿Realmente me quieres?- volvió a preguntar el de cabellos rubios, aun sonriendo, sin dejar de mirarlo en ningún instante.

Volvió a sonreír… ¿Es que acaso Azrael no podía callarse?

* * *

**.**

**.**

**¡Hola mundo! Aquí vine con un nuevo fanfic, y adivinen que :3 ¿Recuerdan que mencione que Hydron se arrojo de un tercer piso en el fanfic de "Nada solo amantes" Pues bueno, aquí vengo a intentar explicarles de los problemas que sufre Hydron... Awww... Yo y mi gusto de hacerle la vida miserable a algún personaje... Y ahora Hydron esta en mi mira x3**


	2. Azrael

**_Disclaimer: Bakugan no me pertenece en lo mas mínimo, esto esta echo sin fines de lucro y con mero fin de entretenimiento publico y personal._**

* * *

**_[Hace tiempo]_**

_Un beso por aquí… Un beso por allá… Un beso más acá… Un beso para ti… Un beso para mi… _

_-Azrael-_

_Un beso acá… Un beso allá…_

_-Azrael… Si viene Zenoheld…-_

_-Si viene mi padre te echara la culpa a ti, ya sabes que tú tienes la culpa de todo lo que me pase, incluso si me tropiezo solo, entonces tú tienes la culpa de que yo me allá tropezado…-respondió el rubio de ojos purpura mientras pasaba a abrazar a Shadow y poner su cabeza encima del pecho del mayor._

_El de cabellos blancos, conocido también como Shadow, conocido por Zenoheld como "La mala influencia para mi hijo" y conocido por Azrael como el amor de su vida y conocido como Lync como alguien de quien burlarse, decidió seguir recostado en el sillón mientras sentía el calor corporal del rubio, suspirando de tranquilidad decidió volver a intentar dormir, no le molestaba, no, más bien… ¡Adoraba a Azrael! Era el único con el que realmente podía permanecer de aquella manera… Ya que 2 no se atrevían, uno de los dos por su tristeza, y el último era por… Ah~…_

_-Amm… Mañana hay clases…-menciono adormilado Shadow_

_-Si… Lo se…-dijo con molestia Azrael [Hydron] mientras se acomodaba un poco mejor en el pecho de Shadow- No quiero ir_

* * *

**[Actualmente]**

Corrió lo más rápido que podía, subiendo escaleras de 3 en 3, no podía tardarse mucho… No, no podía. Hacia tan solo unos segundos se encontraba ya afuera del instituto con la mera intención de retirarse a su sagrado hogar, sin embargo había notado algo extraño… Hydron aún no salía del lugar, realmente no le preocuparía mucho de no ser por su pequeño "problema de personalidad"… Hubiese seguido tranquilo y se hubiese ido de no haber sido que recibió un mensaje, oh si, un mensaje que solo tenía una palabra:

_Ven._

Bueno, lo hubiera ignorado, seguro, no tendría nada de malo… De no ser el nombre que decía al final:

_Azrael._

Perfecto, nada más que perfecto… ¡¿Qué diablos había pasado?!

* * *

Miro el celular por unos segundos más, su mirada perdida en la pantalla como si esta le fuese a decir o revelar algo sumamente importante.

-Agg…A…Af…-

El de cabellos rubios y ondulados desvió su mirada solo unos segundos, para ver a las personas que se encontraban en el suelo, de las cuales uno de ellos se había quejado del dolor minutos atrás.

Su vista volvía al celular tan solo unos minutos más, sin embargo y al darse cuenta que no iba a recibir ningún mensaje, decidió retirar su mirada del celular y en caminarse nuevamente hacia los heridos, en total, eran 3, uno castaño, uno de cabello negro, y el último, de cabello raramente verde… Aunque hablando de cabellos raros, tal vez el de Lync estaba en primera lugar… Que más daba…

-Ah… Pero que débiles, hasta una mujer sería más fuerte que ustedes…-Decía Hydron mientras ponía un pie encima del chico de cabello castaño, que se encontraba un poco menos golpeado y algo consciente que al parecer solo le servía para quejarse- No sé qué habrán echo ustedes para que yo estuviera aquí… Pero… Espero que esto les enseñe a no tocarme…

Su pie cambio de lugar, de la espalda del castaño, se movió hasta una de sus manos y sin delicadeza alguna… Comenzó a aplanarla, sin siquiera esperar su pie se clavó casi en su totalidad en la mano del castaño, cuyo dolor era reflejado en su rostro y en sus intentos desesperados por moverse.

-Ustedes…-

-¡Hydron!-

-¡Que no me llamo Hydron!- Exclamo molesto el de cabello rubios mientras quitaba su pie del cuello del castaño y miraba al recién llegado

-… Amm… Cierto… ¡Azrael!- Dijo Shadow para correr hacia Azrael

El de cabellos rubios se quedó quieto y espero el momento en el que Shadow lo empujaba hacia el suelo mientras lo abrazaba, poco después respondería al abrazo mientras sonreía

-Aww… Me encanta cuando me reconoces… Realmente te amo, te amo…-

Mientras el de cabellos blancos solo escuchaba lo que decía el de cabellos rubios mientras intentaba pensar en algo para sacarlo de ahí sin que hiciera algo más… Oh, pobres de Dan, Shun y Ace, solo a ellos les tocaba la mala suerte de conocer al más violento de las 3 personalidades.

* * *

**Nota: El "¡No me llamo Hydron!" me recuerda al "¡Dime lindura!" de LPM xD... Que cosas...**


	3. Sachiel

**Disclaimer: Bakugan no me pertenece en lo mas minimo.**

* * *

Shadow Prove sonreía divertido mientras se abrazaba fuertemente al chico de cabellos rubios, momento indicado puesto que se encontraban "durmiendo" claro, no el mismo no dormía en lo más mínimo, de igual manera, Lync se encontraba demasiado ocupado con trabajo como para tomar una siesta… y Hydron… Bueno, él era lo más divertido.

De entre las 4 personalidades dentro de aquel pequeño cuerpo, Sachiel era –sin duda alguna- el más divertido en cuanto a molestar.

A el "meloso" Azrael, le encantaba pescarse de su brazo, besarlo, abrazarlo, y un sinfín de cosas que no tenía la más mínima necesidad ni intención de explicar, sin embargo… Sachiel obviamente era distinto.

Sachiel en sí, era la personalidad que siempre y por siempre estaba "usando" el cuerpo que en si les pertenecía a los cuatro, y por tanto, era el "Hydron" que todos conocían.

Envidioso, soberbio, sabelotodo, presumido, un "príncipe" en más de una letra y en más de una palabra, a diferencia de Azrael, a Sachiel no le gustaba ser abrazado y mucho menos "juguetear" con el que en si era su amigo de casi toda su vida, aunque "en fin" su mejor manera de molestarlo, era ni más ni menos… Que ser como Azrael.

* * *

Caminaba tranquilamente por los pasillos del instituto al que pertenecía, ya había pasado un buen rato desde que todos los salones habían sido desocupados y no faltaba mucho para que la escuela también lo fuera, dentro de ello, no había ningún problema.

¿Entonces porque caminaba como tonto por los pasillos?

¡Ah sí! Había echo enojar otra vez a Sachiel… Y este mismo ni lo quería ver en pintura… ¿Cuál fueron sus últimas palabras antes de que Hydron le cerrara la puerta en la cara?

_**-¡Tu rostro se veía apetitoso!- exclamo Shadow haciéndose victima**_

_**-¡No por eso tenías que lamerme los labios!-fue el turno de Hydron al exclamar realmente molesto.**_

Bueno… Tendría que conseguirse nuevas excusas, mucho más creíbles...

-Aww…-Bostezo Shadow mientras se cepillaba el cabello- Ahora no querrá hacerme nada de comer...

* * *

-¡Muévete Shadow!- exclamo un rubio de ojos violetas-¡Hazte a un lado!

-¡No~!-respondió el mencionado con una sonrisa mientras se acaramelaba más con el de cabellos rubios.

-¡Quítate! Mi padre no tardará en llegar-Aviso y amenazo Hydron, logrando al fin un bufido por parte del más alto, y que finalmente se diera una vuelta para caer al suelo boca arriba

-Vamos Hydron, unas horas mas no nos hubieran hecho daño alguno- se quejó el de cabellos blancos mientras ponía sus brazos como almohada

Hydron Vestal solo suspiro con cansancio mientras se sentaba en el sillón. Ambos adolescentes se encontraban en la sala de la familia Vestal, debido a la ahora llegada de Zenoheld –que por cosas del trabajo se había encontrado lamentablemente ausente, Shadow Prove voluntariamente –obligado- acepto la invitación de Zenoheld para cenar con el mismísimo –demonio- Zenoheld.

-Jeje-Rio Hydron mientras comenzaba a juguetear con su cabello.

-¿De qué te ríes?- Un poco enfadado Shadow le miro esperando la respuesta.

El de cabellos rubio no solo no contesto, aparte de seguir jugueteando con su cabello comenzó a sonreír mientras se acomodaba mucho mejor en el sillón en el cual antes había estado junto a Shadow –oh mejor dicho, con Shadow encima- esperando la llegada de su adorado padre, sonrió… ¿Soberbiamente? ¿Prepotentemente?

-Eres demasiado "príncipe" Sachiel- se quejó Shadow con una sonrisa

La única repuesta… Un almohadazo en la cara.

* * *

**Nota:**

**1.- Muchas gracias por los mensajitos ;p**

**2.-Sachiel basicamente es Hydron, oh el Principe Hydron.**


	4. Eden

Disclaimer: Bakugan no me pertenece en lo mas minimo.

* * *

_"Edén"_

Según podía recordar, ese era el nombre de la madre de Hydron, dulce, amable, hermosa y comprensible. Aunque su salud no era buena, sin duda alguna era aquella clase de persona que uno deseaba encontrar aunque fuese a morir en el intento… Zenoheld, sin duda algún, tuvo mucha suerte al encontrar a tan bella dama que le correspondió totalmente en el amor, aunque hubiesen sido comprometidos cuando eran jóvenes.

Hydron, heredo la belleza de su madre –no por nada tenía aspecto afeminado- su carácter, siendo más pequeño y según las mucamas, era la viva imagen de su propia madre…

Edén, era Edén, la tercera personalidad de Hydron. Su forma de pensar –la mayor parte de las veces- era una mentalidad parecida a un pequeño niño de 5 años, mentalidad que se acrecentaba cuando Shadow estaba cerca, llegando al punto donde solo extendía los brazos hacia el de cabellos blancos y decía un "cárgame" y como todas las veces, Shadow Prove se encontraría sonriente mientras cargaba a Edén.

Sonreiría cuando jugara con Edén, en el cuarto echo especialmente para el con un montón de juguetes y peluches.

A la hora de comer, ambos en el suelo jugando con la comida.

Bañándose juntos como si todavía fuese niños, sin maldad alguna en esa acción.

Shadow sabía que Edén era un niño pequeño, a diferencia de las otras 2 personalidades, Edén hacia todo para que toda la atención de el de cabellos blancos fuese solo suya, desde gatear, hasta jalarlo, morder su ropa, llorar en el suelo, caer por accidente, e incluso hacerse la victima con cualquier cosa que tuviese en frente.

Shadow no podía desvanecerse más de una hora porque Edén lloraba, Shadow no podía negarse a cargarlo porque si no Edén lloraba, etc.

De igual forma, Edén no dejaba que nadie más hiciera lo que Shadow hacía, si alguien lo quería cargar, simplemente se levantaba y se iba por su propio pie.

Porque Edén, a su propia manera, también se encontraba "enamorado" de Shadow, con el "problema" de que solo era un niño. Así que el entendimiento a la palabra "Amor" era totalmente distinta a la de todos los demás.

* * *

-¿Entonces?- pregunto Spectra mientras veía a "Hydron" jugar en el suelo con un osito… Que tenía un gran parecido con un conocido

-No hay mucho que hacer, mientras este así, es mucho mejor- respondió Lync, que intentaba ignorar a su novio de 24 años

-Oh~…- dijo Spectra al final- ¿Entonces está bien que lo golpea a cada rato en el cerebelo?

-Teóricamente hablando, lo golpeaste "cerca"- sin despegar la vista de su libro el de cabellos rosas respondió.

-Aww…-al final, Spectra no tuvo otra opción más que intentar dormir en aquella casa perteneciente a la familia Vestal

Como Shadow tuvo que salir, Spectra y Lync –los únicos a los que Edén les tiene miedo- se tuvieron que quedar un rato más cuidando al pequeño Vestal en lugar de –según Spectra- resolver cosas de pareja en una cama.

-¡Sha~**Dow**! ¡Sha~**Dow**! -canturreaba feliz "Hydron" mientras seguía jugando con el pequeño muñeco, diciendo más palabras, que, según Spectra, eran ridículas.


End file.
